Gimbals of wide ranging configurations, sizes, and capabilities have been developed for a variety of applications. For example, a gimbal may be used in applications relating to inertial navigation, rocket engines, photography, and imaging. In some instances, a gimbal may be used to provide stability to a payload which it supports. For example, a gimbal may support a payload such as an imaging device. For images captured by the imaging device while in motion, a gimbal may counteract effects produced by unwanted movement and aid in capture of clear images (e.g., smooth sequence of images) without motion blur.
However, existing gimbal configurations may be less than ideal. In some instances, the gimbal configuration may necessitate large volumes and weight which is not optimal for mobile use. In some instances, the gimbal mechanism may limit rotation of the payload with respect to certain axes. In some instances, the gimbal mechanism may limit or hinder acquisition of vertical oriented images.